Love at first sight
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: Dustin starts to fall for the new kid


Dustin was nervous. Okay not nervous more like frantic about cleaning his sheets before his roommates finding out he had a wet dream. Not only a wet dream, but about the new kid Skyler Brown that got here a week ago. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but fall for his hansom smile or that brown curly hair or his nice muscular build and his green eyes. Anyway Dustin had just finished cleaning his sheets and lied back in his bed and played his 3ds until it was morning so he didn't have another accident. He got out of bed and went to gym class. He was in the looker room getting dressed when Eric, who was the 8th grade bully, came up to Dustin and smack him across his head.

"Ouch! Cut it out Eric and leave me alone." Dustin yelled.

"Make me you little fag or are you going to cry again." He smacked him again. He was right, Dustin did feel like crying, but that was until Skyler came and pushed Eric away.

"Dude what's your problem? He said leave him alone." Skyler said. Skyler was stronger and faster than Eric, so Eric was a bit intimidated by Skyler.

"Whatever." Eric said as he left the locker room.

"Hey you okay?"

"Um...yeah I'm alright."

"Good cause' we don't want that beautiful head of yours to be in pain." Skyler laughed as he rubbed Dustin's head. Dustin blushed at the touch,but it soon ended.

"Come on we got to get to gym class."

"Oh yeah." Dustin said completely forgetting.

Today was dodgeball day and Dustin treaded that day. Eric and his goons would always team against his and always go for him. When they started Dustin as far back away from the balls as he could so he wouldn't get hit. But his plan came with a backfire because now he was the only one left on his side and Eric was holding a ball. 'Crap' Dustin thought to his self.

"You can do it Dustin!"Dustin looked over and saw Skyler cheering him on. He couldn't help but feel confident in his self, so he picked up a ball throwing the ball as hard as he could, but sadly missed, by a lot. Eric laughed at this and threw the ball as hard as he could and hit Dustin right in the stomach. Dustin fell on his knees clutching his stomach.

"Dustin!" That was the last thing Dustin heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Dustin slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room and recognized it as the nurses room. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He went to move his hand to the spot but felt someone holding it. He looked over and saw a sleeping Skyler holding his hand. He blushed. He didn't want to wake him but he needed his hand back. He tried to gently pull his hand back but Skyler's grip got tighter and he eventually woke up.<p>

"Hey." Skyler said in a tired voice

"Hey." Dustin replied. There was a little silence until Skyler looked down and noticed he was still holding Dustin's hand.

"Sorry about holding your hand." He blushed

"It's OK. It was nice of you to be by my side." Dustin smiled. Skyler shifted in his seat.

"So does it still hurt?"

"Only a little."

"Well the nurse when you wake up you can leave at any time."

"Um...could you walk me to my room?" Dustin asked shyly

"Yeah sure." Skyler helped Dustin out of bed and walked beside him but he noticed Dustin slowly walking.

"Is everything alright."

"Yea it kinda hurts when I walk." Dustin whinced

"I could carry you if you want." Dustin nodded and before he knew it, Skyler swept him off his feet and carried him bridal style. Dustin wasn't at all embarrassed. He was glad to in Skyler's arms. When they got to Dustin's room he was glad to see that his roommates weren't there. Skyler went to put Dustin in bed but he tripped and fell with Dustin lying beside him. Dustin and Skyler laughed and slowly looked at each other. Then out of impulse Skyler kissed Dustin. Dustin was in complete shock that Skyler, the boy he has had a crush on since he first met him is now kissing him. When they broke apart Skyler looked like he was full of regret.

"Oh dude I'm so sorry I thought you liked me. I'm sorry." Skyler was about to leave but Dustin grabbed his hand.

"No I do like you it's just you surprised me."

"Wanna do it again?" With the nod of Dustin's head Skyler pinned Dustin down and made out with him. A long passionate kiss until they broke for air.

"Whoa it's getting late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Skyler said as he kissed Dustin on the cheek and went to his dorm. Dustin giggled and went to bed and anticipated tomorrow.


End file.
